Waking Reverie
by Zwnohyun
Summary: Futuristic AU; Yullen with a F!Allen. With the use of modern science, humans are powered by their greed, and thence the attempt to create superhuman and artificial soldiers to rage war against their life-long enemy, the Noah. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **-Man and anything associated to it rightly belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Well, it's kinda obvious though, since this is afterall.

**Summary: **Futuristic AU; Yullen with a F!Allen. With the use of modern science, humans are powered by their greed, experimenting on orphans and forcing them to go through endless torture in hopes of creating artificial soldiers of war that were capable of superhuman strength, powers, and most importantly, the wielder of Innocence to fight against the Noah Clan.

**Note: **Rated T for language. Ellen is around 7 and Kanda 10 in this chapter.

**A/N: **This is my first try writing a FFic, so please go easy on me xD. This story was inspired by Chapter 189 of the manga, along with a few FFics i read. Well.. I shall cut my crap here, and i hope you'd enjoy. Thank You ;D

* * *

**Waking Reverie**

**Prologue**

**

* * *

  
**

Science.

Science has evolved our world into one completely different from when it first started. Because of science, we have technology, and that is why we can afford to live in luxury now.

But as technologies grow more and more advanced, so does our greed for more. Humans are beings that are never truly satisfied, and yearn for much more that they can hold onto.

The wealthy, the poor. The healthy, the handicapped. Humans are discriminated into such groupings, and the wealthy would look down on the poor, thinking them to be as filthy beings that they often kick around. The healthy would then look down to the handicapped, shying away from them as if they're diseased, and abandoning them to be on their own, be it friends, relatives, or even families.

But aren't we all the same?

The same homo sapiens that roam the Earth – the same beings that walk on their two feet, has a pair of hands that function, a pair of eyes that helps you to see. A set of ears that allows you to listen to Nature's wonderful voice, and a nose that you can smell with. Of course there would be a few exceptions, be it that you're deaf, blind, or missing a limb; all of us are shaped the same way. Most of all, all of us are living beings, and I can think just like you do, and I feel the same thing that you do.

Amongst the billions of humans that inhabit the planet we call Earth, there are some who believe they are righteous, and tries to put a stop to what we call the 'unfairness.'

And then, that was how the term 'Equal Rights' came about.

Slavery was put to a stop, poaching was made illegal, child labor was deemed inhumane, poverty was a distant thought, and with the law enforced, our kind reinforced what we call 'peace' and 'just'.

Or so we were made to think.

Underneath all the sweet phrases and propaganda, slavery, poaching, child labor, and even poverty still exists. Only that they were not made visible to the outside, and were done with more secrecy.

Families that were too poor to make ends meet were forced to sell their children to wealthy even before they reach adulthood in hopes for their own survival. Some were ripped from their mother's arms even before they could stand on their own two feet

Animals were hunted down for their meat, skin, medical uses, or simply sold as decoration. They were captured to put on show or for experiments that they claim would save lives and help the suffering, when what they're actually doing is injecting chemicals into them and tossing them away like trash when it failed.

But greed soon took hold of the scientists.

Animals were no longer able to satisfy their experimental needs, and they wanted to try out on something more _real_, something _human_. As a result, orphans were snatched off the streets as they were made to believe that they would be brought to somewhere they could call 'home'. However, what they met at the 'centre' was nothing like what they were promised.

The 'Dark Order' was an example of such 'centre'. The Order has a twenty-four hour surveillance and aims to create immortal humans with extraordinary strength and capable of wielding supernatural power – the 'perfect soldier' for war. Or better yet, these soldiers are called 'Exorcist', who wield a substance called Innocence. The purpose of creating this artificial soldiers of science was to rage a war against the 'Noahs', who aims to drive humanity into extinction.

The Noah Clan that consists of thirteen individuals who each wields a tremendous amount of power. Each and every one of the thirteen has different abilities, and it is said that they are capable of manipulating dreams, and have the pleasure of manipulating the element around them such that they are capable of passing through solid objects, and even stand on air. And as such, came the existence of the 'Dark Order', by the commands of the Pope himself to take down these foes with the use of what they call the 'God's Crystal', Innocence.

The children of the Dark Order were forced to submit to the experimenting as they were made to do tests and have chemicals injected into them whole day long. They were forced to endure the pain and agony as they were not sedated through the 'practical experiments.' Sometimes the pain becomes so immense that the not-yet-matured hearts of the children are unable to take the shock, and stop beating.

Normally, for those who made it after going through the 'practical experiment', the children, or better yet known as 'subjects', are taken back to their 'rooms' that is usually shared among fifty subjects. Those that did not make it were labeled as 'failed products' and are sent into the 'Rejection Chamber' to be burned the next day. However, as to those that were a success, they were then brought to the 'Grand Chamber,' where they are no longer subjected to as much or as painful experiements.

However, death may seem to be a blessing as the subjects are forced to go through the never-ending hell of experiments. That is, until the day they produced satisfactory results; or until the day they break.

As for those who 'succeeded', if there was any, remains a mystery even until now, as the experiment on children ceased five years later when its results proved to be unsatisfactory. However, rumor has it that the Dark Order has succeeded and managed to create an artificial Exorcist, the 'Second Exorcist.'

* * *

**25 December, 2003**

'Did you know that even if you fake smile when you're sad, your brain would pick up the action of smiling and think that you are actually happy? You won't have to fake a smile or frown anymore if that happens.'

Dark blue eyes studied silver ones for a moment before he opened his lips to reply.

'Are you on drugs?' the boy asked seriously.

'Huh? Of course not!' the speaker's face turned into a pout, 'What makes you think that I'd take something as awful as that?'

The boy simply rolled his eyes as if doubting the other's intelligence.

'Anyway,' the figure recovered immediately, and a smile returned to her features, 'What's your name newbie?'

'Am not a newbie! And isn't it polite to give your name before asking for others'?' the boy retorted.

'You're new here so you're a newbie to me!'

The speaker gave a hearty laugh and offered her hand before continuing, 'Name's Ellen Walker, been here for as long as this thing came up. So what's yours, newbie?'

'Stop calling me that! Can't you leave me alone and play with the other brats here?'

'But you're the new here! How many times must I repeat that?' the speaker's brows furrowed. 'Besides, you're the first one to be here other than me.'

'Huh? But I thought you said you've been here for like…' the boy paused as he thought, 'four years?'

'How could I be the first one here?'

Ellen visibly flinched and the hand she was still holding out seemed to droop.

'Nobody… made it so far.'

Dark blue eyes widened as he caught the meaning behind the words.

_Nobody survived through the experiments long enough to have been a 'success' to make it to the Grand Chamber._

'Technically speaking, you aren't exactly the first, but all of those who came here never did stay for more than an hour or so,' Ellen seemed to recover in no time and offered her bright smile. 'Getting back to the point, you still haven't tell me your name.'

The boy sweatdropped as he thought, _this girl has issues_.

'Kanda… Yuu.'

Kanda then averted his gaze away from Ellen's as if he was embarrassed.

Ellen flashed another smile and said, 'Yuu-chan, eh? That's a nice name! It kinda sounds royal.'

'C-Chan?! That's a suffix for girls! Girls!'

'Ehh… Really?' Ellen perched her lips as she thought, 'Ah well, who cares about that! You're Yuu-chan and that's it!'

She seemed to decide that her offered hand has been neglected for too long and grabbed onto the boy's hand and shook it. And then, without notice, Ellen suddenly pulled Kanda towards her and seemed to stare at this face, and then to his hair.

'W-What –' Kanda stuttered, uncomfortable at the sudden close proximity.

Ellen ignored him and fished out something from her pocket, and then went even closer to Kanda, who had by then, clenched his eyes shut from fear of what she was going to do.

'I'm done! You can open your eyes now, Yuu-chan!'

Kanda simply stared at his own reflection in the mirror that Ellen held out for him. His long hair was tied up in a high ponytail except for two streaks of hair that ran down the sides of his face.

'How do you like it?' Ellen piped, 'I can't imagine how u stand it with your hair kept so long!'

Ellen continued lecturing him about his hair and how he should care for his hygiene and whatsnot, but Kanda was too transfixed in his reflection that nothing Ellen had said registered into his mind.

Suddenly, Kanda saw a fist nearing his face and he had no time to react before he was sent flying across the room.

'What the hell did you do that for?!' the enraged Kanda yelled.

'That's for ignoring me even though I so kind-heartedly gave you my precious ribbon!'

'H-huh? What ribbon?'

Ellen cracked her fingers one by one as she prepared to deal another punch, and a black aura radiated off her as she approached the terrified boy as he backed up against the wall.

''What ribbon' you asked? What ribbon my foot! The one on your head, obviously! What do you think is keeping your hair tied up together? A rope?'

'H-Huh? Oh!' Kanda sweated as he scanned the room for any exits.

He barely managed to mutter a 'thanks' before he saw another fist coming at him, and quickly covered his face with his arm and clenched his eyes shut, preparing himself for the inevitable.

Ellen sighed as he took in the sight before her and withdrew her hand. The boy seemed so traumatized that he was almost on the verge of crying.

'… I'm not going to hit you so you can remove your hands now,' Kanda slowly, but cautiously, lowered his arms to peep at Ellen. A moment of silence passed before Kanda deemed it safe to lower his hands completely.

'Aren't you going to hit me?'

'Don't tempt me,' Ellen snapped.

Kanda immediately brought his hands up again, and Ellen heaved a sigh.

'That ribbon's the only thing I have before I came here, so you better take care of it.'

Dark blue orbs stared at the girl in front of him, seemingly in a loss for words.

However, Ellen seemed to grow frustrated at the lack of response and her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

'GOT IT?'

Kanda squeaked, and then nodded furiously, 'Y-Yes. I'll take care of it, I promise.'

Satisfied at the answer, Ellen the brightest smile that seems to emit its own glow, and gave a pat on Kanda's head.

'It's a promise then.'

'…Anyway, Yuu-chan,' Ellen said after much inspection. 'Are you crying?'

'W-Wha?! I'm not crying you you – you – ARGH!'

Ellen seemed to find it funny and laughed as she chanted, 'Yuu-chan's crying! Yuu-chan's crying!'

'Am not!' roared Kanda.

'Yes you are! You're face all flushed!'

'Y-you're lying! Give me the mirror!'

'You admitted!'

'I did nothing of that sort! Now stop laughing and hand me that mirror you old-man!'

'No way! And I know I'm not old, so I don't care!'

'Y-You… YOU ASSHOLE!'

* * *

_God is all but nothing of a figure that some believes in and pray to, while others might not think so. With different kinds of people comes many different Gods, but in the end, everything forms up to become a figure one bestows upon, a figure which holds them strong, a figure they can pray to, a figure that they believe with all their heart that holds a power so strong that it could change one's life with a twitch of His fingers._

_Therefore, God, or any other being that holds a power much like Him, please, hear my prayer, and put an end to this war that sows nothing but tragedy and death._

* * *

**A/N: **Yep, as i've said earlier, this is indeed my first attempt in writing a FFic of any kind. I'm not that good at writing Yaoi, and i just felt the impulse of turning Allen into a female, and therefore the the F!Allen. Do note that there is a slight OOC-ness in Kanda here as this is before when Kanda turns into what he is now.

It would matter a lot to me if you readers could kindly click the **Review **button right below and drop your comments. So please do, and thank you once again for taking your time to read through my crappy story. :~


	2. Chapter 0

Thank you so much to everyone that had reviewed and subscribed to this fic. It means a lot to me as this is my first fic afterall.

I earnestly hope that you would enjoy this chapter even though i have to say that i didn't exactly find it a good job done. That goes especially to the latter parts of this chapter as i took a break in between, and due to the fact that i made a mistake and tuned onto several songs while thinking of how i should continue. xD.

It might help if you listened to 'Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattan Darou' and 'Love In the Ice', both by DBSK/TVSK as well as 'It's You' by Super Junior 'coz i had those songs playing while writing this =x

A thousand apologies to you if it wasn't satisfactory.

* * *

**Waking Reverie  
**

**Zero: 00**

**

* * *

**

**9 May 2005**

The door closed with soft click that signaled that the lock had clicked into place. But apparently to whoever that built that room seemed to think that a single lock was not enough to keep its occupant at bay. The churning of other gears at work could be heard before twelve other _clicks_ resonated through the room, and the small bulb positioned at where a door knob should be flashed an eerie red.

The soft _thud, thud _of footsteps echoed within the white walls as a certain raven-haired boy walked towards the figure slumped at the corner of the room, hugging her knees and hiding her head under her arms.

'Oi, Moyashi. What are you sulking for?' the dark-eyed boy questioned.

'Am not a bean sprout,' came a weak reply.

If Kanda was surprised as to how she knew what he said, he didn't show it, but instead raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in Ellen. She seemed so full of energy the day before, but now seemed the complete opposite.

'What the hell? What's wrong with you?'

'…Hurts.'

The boy's fingers twitched in annoyance at the unsatisfactory answer, but he did not question any further and simply sat down with a puff next to Ellen.

'… Aren't you going to ask me what happened?'

'Why should I? It's not like I care anyway. Besides, you aren't going to tell me anyway, aren't you?'

'Oh, really?'

'…'

'…'

'… so what happened?'

'… that kind of goes against what you said about not caring you know.'

'Whatever. So are you going to tell me or what?'

'…'

'… Che.'

'I'll tell you one day… but not now.'

Ellen heard the raven-haired boy heave a sigh, then some shuffling here and there, and then a slight tugging at her hair.

'There. Now we're even,' Kanda frowned before adding, 'your hair is kind of short though. It barely reaches your shoulder.'

Kanda continued staring at his work of tying her hair the same way she did to his before shrugging his shoulders, muttering, 'Ah well, it'll grow.'

Silence issued between the two as the older of the two meditated in silence as he kept his post beside her.

'…Yuu-chan?'

The said boy simply twitched his eyebrows in irritation.

'Thanks.'

'…Che'.

'…you're blushing, aren't you?'

'What the hell? Did you grow eyes at the side of your head now or something?'

'… so you are indeed blushing.'

'…'

'…'

'...whatever.'

For the next two weeks, the dark-haired male would always find the other gone the moment he woke up, and find her in the same position every day when he was finally allowed back to his room after dinner. He would simply sit down beside her, not saying a word. Kanda never questioned her, and she couldn't express how thankful she was for that.

* * *

**25 May 2005**

''Yuu-chan.. what do you think this is?'

'How would I know?'

'What do you think we should do with it then?'

'I say we kill it.'

'But it's moving though, and it's staring at me.'

'Che. That's just your imagination. That thing doesn't have eyes.'

'Oooh… okay then.' Ellen said, stepping aside from the 'unknown thing' to let Kanda do the job, ignoring the very obvious and pleading eyes that seemed to scream '_save me_'.

Kanda smirked as he unsheathed his sword, advancing onto his newfound 'prey'.

'Yuu-chan,' Ellen frowned as she stared at the sword that Kanda was holding over the alienated and unknown _thing_, 'I've been thinking for a while now, but shouldn't you give your sword a name?'

'Whatever, it's not it has a mind or something.'

'But the fact is that it _does_ have a mind, Yuu.'

'It's just a sword for god's sake. Swords are made of metal, and metals doesn't have minds, Moyashi.'

Ellen pouted as she seemed to give it a thought.

'I still say that you should name your sword though.'

'Whatever,' Kanda rolled his eyes. 'Killing this _thing_ comes first.'

'W-Wait! Don't kill me!' a third voice spoke up.

'Ah. It talked,' Ellen said, seemingly surprised that whatever it was, was capable of speaking.

Kanda simply 'che'-d as he sheathed his sword, seemingly annoyed at the fact that the _thing_ was indeed alive. Thus, killing it would be ill-advised, especially since that there would be dire consequences to pay if he did.

'Cool,' Ellen poked at the trembling figure, disregarding the fact that the figure was trembling and flinching at her touch, 'Can you see me?'

Hesitantly, the _thing_ gave a nod.

Feigning shock, Ellen exclaimed, 'Really?! You can see? Hey, Kanda! Look, this thing does have eyes after all!'

With a huff of annoyance, Kanda went to sit cross-legged on his bed and started to meditate, ignoring Ellen at his wake.

But Ellen didn't seem to care as she continued to bombard the poor boy with questions like, 'Can you bark, or quack, even?', 'What are you?', 'What are you doing here?', 'How old are you?', 'Why is your hair brown?, 'Can I poke you?'.

'I-I,' the boy stuttered, confused and scared by the questions Ellen bombarded him with.

'Che, Moyashi. Just give him a break, will you?'

'Eeehh… But its fun,' hazel brown eyes immediately averted silvery ones in fright as he caught the curious gaze in them.

'Aw, alright,' an unsatisfied Ellen said as she plopped herself unceremoniously onto the ground beside the new arrival. There was a moment of silence as Ellen stared into the hazel-brown eyes with a face void of emotion.

'Anyways,' the smile plastered back on her face, 'What's your name?'

'I - I'm L-Lucas. Lucas Reid.'

'I'm Ellen and that's Kanda over there. It was nice meeting you, Lucas,' Ellen offered her hand, which Lucas eagerly accepted. 'You'd probably like to have a change of your shirt though. We only have some plain white overalls here just like the one I'm wearing, if you don't mind. It's actually quite comfortable once you get used to it.'

Ellen rummaged through the closet for a moment before appearing with a white button-up overall.

'Oh yeah, you're most probably going to have to go through a medical examination of sorts later, so it'd help if you changed into this too.'

Lucas mumbled a 'thanks' as he gladly took the piece of clothing Ellen held out for him, fumbling around with it a little while Ellen politely turned her back on him so that he could change.

'Just as a warning, it's going to hurt a little, almost like a slight burning sensation inside you. It won't last long, so you don't have to worry much about it, and it's completely normal to fall unconscious after that, so don't panic either.'

Just as Lucas finished buttoning up the last of his clothes, there was a _click_ that came from the door, followed by the mechanic whine of the gears, and the bulb flashed neon green. A man that was dressed in what seemed like a uniform outfit stepped in. The outfit consisted of the ever-present white mask, a pair of flawless white pants and the white laboratory coat that everybody has. This was paired with a safety goggle and a pair of polished shoes. A flat white cap and a set of rubber gloves completed the look, although they existed to hide and protect the hair and hands from the chemicals more than anything else did. The goggle was of similar purpose, as its rubbery coating at the sides was perfect for preventing gaseous reactions from reaching the eye.

The man turned towards the direction of Ellen and spoke in a monotone voice, 'No. 7281, please come with me.'

'I guess it's good luck to you then.' Ellen gave a smile that doesn't seem to reach her eyes, but the boy didn't seem to notice as she led him out to the where the white-coated man stood waiting, all the while soothing him that everything's going to be okay.

She managed a wave before the door snapped shut in front of her with a _click_. As always, the churning of gears from inside the heavy metal door could be heard echoing through the white walls of the room.

Cobalt eyes stared at the white-haired form that was still positioned at the door, back faced to him, and her right hand still raised in a wave.

'Moyashi,' Kanda's voice drew Ellen from her thoughts. 'What the hell was that?'

'Eh? I was just sending Lucas off.'

'What did you mean when u said it _was_ nice meeting that kid?'

'Ah, you noticed,' Ellen laughed nervously. 'It was kind of obvious from how his pupils were constricted that he was having negative side-effects from the Innocence. In other words, he was incompatible.'

'…Oh.'

An awkward silence filled the room after that as Ellen stared at her hand which had previously held onto Lucas's, whom she knew would be dead by the end of the day. It was really ironic that the boy synchronized with the Innocence just to be killed by it later on.

'Yuu-chan? That guy said he was 7281, right?' Ellen spoke while she turned to face Kanda. 'But wouldn't that mean that at least seven thousand children that were before him… had died?'

Kanda opened his mouth for a moment, deciding that he had nothing to say, closed it again just to open it moments later.

'Baka. You couldn't have done anything to stop it either.'

'But what if I said I was the source that they were taking from? What if I said that it was because of me and because that they experimented on me that they were able to come out with… with what they have now? It was because of me that all those innocent souls have to go through all the pain and suffering and then die all for nothing.

Silver-blue eyes that were filled with so much guilt and agony gazed at cobalt ones as salty tears flowed in streams.

'It was because of me that you have to suffer too, Yuu. Don't you hate me? Despise me?'

Despite knowing what the other might do, she still visibly flinched as she heard the springs of the bed groan as Kanda got off the bed he was previously on, making his way towards her.

She knew this was coming, she knew that this would happen; she knew that she never should have existed. She knew that she was never meant to hope. But why does it scare her so? That the one she grew to know for the past few weeks would come to hate her.

She knew, but she couldn't stop help but wish, wishing against hope that for once, it would come true. _Please don't hate me, Yuu._

'Baka.'

Eyes that were a cloudy grey widened with surprise as she felt the pair of warm hands snake their way around her, 'Why?'

_Why do you embrace me so? Why, even though I know you hate me?_

'I can't bring myself to hate you even if I do.'

'N-No, don't say that. Just say that you hate me. Please.' Ellen begged.

'I don't hate you. So don't hate yourself either, Ellen.'

_You are the first friend I have, and you are the light that shone so brightly you lighted up the way for me, you lighted up the darkness in me that's been there for far too long. That's why, please don't hate yourself._

Ellen choked out a feeble 'why?' as she slid further into Kanda's arms, snuggling into his warmth and crying her eyes out, 'you idiot. You're supposed to hate me, Yuu. You idiot.'

The said male did not reply, but simply tightened his arms around her as he kept whispering soothing words while Ellen cried, crying for the ones that died, crying for Lucas's death; Crying for all the souls that are trapped in the laboratory, and most of all, crying because she finally found warmth - warmth that she had sought for so long.

_Thank you, Yuu. Please don't leave me._

* * *

_On 9 May, 2004, Lucas Reid suffered from various organ failures due to the incompatibility of the Innocence, and finally passed away at approximately twelve midnight when an unknown chemical was injected into his bloodstream._

_

* * *

_

_In a world that repeats itself all over again, would you remember me if I, too, ceased to exist?_

* * *

RAWR. I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry! T-T

Please do give me your views on whether if i should edit/rewrite this crappy chapter of mine.

Yet again, sorry for making you readers go through an agonizing time, and thank you for taking your time (even though you might regret it) to read through this.

I hope it might not be too much to ask, but please please, pretty please, click on the Review button below and give me your views?


	3. Chapter 1

**Waking Reverie**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Monday - everybody hated Mondays. No matter the schooling or the retired, the rich or the poor – unless it was a holiday, or there was an event planned, Mondays are never fun. And that goes especially if you were a student and have to get up early to get your brain cells murdered.

However, a certain red-head by the name of Lavi didn't seem to think so.

"YUU-CHAN!~ IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

Cobalt eyes flashed dangerously as he turned to glare at the red-head that had suddenly barged into his room without a care for his privacy. A head start of a default three seconds were given before the said red-head was pinned against the nearest wall - with a hand held over his neck, and a sword that was slowly materializing at his neck.

Emerald eyes- scratch that, an emerald eye stared at the imposing threat as he watched Mugen slowly forming before his eyes. Oblivious to the fact that the said object he was fantasizing at would pierce through his neck and kill him once it took its complete form, he raised his arms in mock defeat as he continued taunting his potential murderer, as he knew that Mugen was capable of taking its full form in a fraction of a second if Kanda had wanted it to, and that he was simply threatening him.

"Don't you dare call me that," the swordsman growled.

"Aww, Yuu-chan, why are you so grumpy even before the day has even started?" Lavi piped nonchalantly. 'Aren't you excited? It's going to be bye-bye to our year as a freshman and wave hello to our first day as second-years of high school!'

Sensing that his comrade's murderous aura had heightened by a notch, reaching the level which Lavi deem as 'dangerous', and finally noticing the fact that Mugen was still slowly extending towards his neck, the red-head had finally decided not to push the angered man any further and give it a rest.

But apparently, the other wasn't that willing to let Lavi go that easily, and Mugen was just about to draw blood from the Bookman Junior before a voice from God –or at least it was to Lavi- descended from Heaven.

"Kanda! Lavi! You're both going to be late if you still aren't down for your breakfast in five minutes!"

Kanda gave an annoyed 'che' as he reluctantly allowed Mugen to vanish, all the while sending a death glare at the sicko-irritant that is also known as Lavi, before letting him go none-too-gently, which the other was grateful of, and was currently in the process of thanking Lenalee mentally for saving his live, _again_.

Killing Lavi off was tempting, but it isn't worth being late for school and facing Komui's wrath. It'd be a pain in the ass if that crazy scientist let off another of his wicked inventions at both of them, and Kanda was not looking forward to another meeting with those _vile things_.

Ignoring the red-head that was still slumped at his doorway and gulping in air like a fish out of water, Kanda stalked off to his desk and gathered his necessities for …school. It irks him to even think of the word, as it usually meant a whole day worth of boring lecturing from the teachers and a bunch of noisy girls fawning over him. Sometimes he just can't comprehend which part of 'fuck-off-and-leave-me-alone' that those _girls_ don't understand. Seriously, the idiocy of humans can sometimes be truly astonishing.

"Yuu?" the said male twitched with annoyance, "you know, I have to agree with the girls that you really do look hot in the school uniform."

Realizing what had just came out of his mouth, the red-head quickly covered it with both of his hands as he stared fearfully at the dark-haired male, hoping against hope that Kanda did not hear what he had just said. But the damage was already done. Although the male's back was facing him, Lavi could tell and even feel the emotions that were currently running through his mind. His intentions were so clear that Lavi could even spell it out without looking - the word that spelt D-E-A-T-H when put together. Plainly speaking; Lavi's death.

Lavi's breath hitched and got stuck in his throat as he saw Kanda ever-so-slowly turning to face him, with an expression contorted in something so full of hate and fury that Lavi did not dare to move.

This wasn't Kanda's usual Level 2 or 3 when Lavi normally says something stupid. This was also nothing compared to his Level 4 when he got humiliated by his eccentric general. This was a totally new level of fury.

It was a Level 5 – Kanda has evolved.

* * *

Lenalee sighed as a loud scream that was awfully high-pitched echoed from the upper floors of the mansion.

Yes, even though Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee herself were not related in any way, they resided under the same mansion under an association called the Dark Order, under the name of Exorcists – the soldiers of the holy war that had raged on for years with the Noahs.

Being an Exorcists isn't actually much different from any normal kid you might find outside, as are given a relatively huge amount of freedom and still attend school to receive education. The only difference is that they wield an amount of power, has a part-time job which involves killing, and lives in an overly huge and grand mansion.

The place they live in may seem like any normal house to the outside. But little did they know that the 'house' was actually a 'mansion', and also the headquarters of the Black Order. Plus, barriers has been casted around the house so that only those who are invited can enter, keeping unwelcome visitors away.

Besides that, the castle-like house does not only have the three floors it seems to have. The main house, which was also where the Exorcists reside in, actually has a total of eight floors, where five of its extra floors are actually underground.

To put it simply, the Exoricsts have the 'above-ground' levels all to themselves, and beyond that is the 'science zone'.

Everyone is free to venture into the underground levels as and when they like, but they'd rarely ever go downstairs unless they were working on their missions, or anything related to that. Or in Lenalee's case, to deliver her daily dose of coffee for her brother and the rest of the science division.

However, the same does not go for the lowest floor, and everyone, including the Exorcists, is prohibited from entering that particular floor without permission _and _guidance of an authorized personnel. Not that they'd want to find out what they really do down there anyway.

The Generals are normally away for missions and to search for accommodators around the globe and most of the Exorcists are past their schooling years to stay for long, busy with their own respective missions. And since the scientists hardly ever venture up to the above-ground levels, nor do they have the strength, energy or time to, the original floors of the mansion are mostly empty except for Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi, who still had to receive schooling.

As such, the mansion (not counting the underground floors) is more or less like the trio's, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi's overly-huge house, with each other as roommates.

Speaking of Kanda and Lavi, Lenalee turned towards her other guest at the table that was happily munching away on the buttered toast Lenalee had made. The guest is named Timcanpy, a shape-shifter who is currently in the form of a caramel-colored Labrador.

It was said that shape-shifters have long gone extinct, or simply passed off as a myth along with the other legendary creatures such as vampires and such. Lenalee, however, believes in the existence of all those mystical creatures, vampires and all.

You've got to think, if something such as Innocence, Noah, and Akumas exists, along with a shape-shifter that was dining without a care in the world in front of her, you've got to believe that things such as vampires and werewolves do exist.

"Timcanpy," the Labrador gulped down the rest of his toast, gave a lick, and looked up at Lenalee. "Would you mind dragging Kanda and Lavi down here for me? If it isn't too much trouble for you, that is."

Timcanpy gave a bark before giving his empty plate a final lick, and then jumped off the table and ran off to do as he was told.

It wasn't long before Lenalee heard a loud growl that seemed awfully like a lion's, a few distinctive shouts, and a loud _thud_ before everything went still.

Lenalee sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

_Crunch, crunch –_

Kanda ignored the existence of the red-head that was sitting opposite him and tried to concentrate on his soba.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _Pause. _Crunch, crunch._

Kanda's eyebrow's twitched in annoyance. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, because it was lunch time and he was in the cafeteria sitting with these 'friends' of his. Why didn't he sit somewhere else then? Because there wasn't any empty seats and those annoying girls would just come and disturb his peace.

_Crunch crunch. _Pause. _Slurp. _Pause. _Crunch-_

Kanda stood up and made to leave, disgusted by the eating habits of the supposedly 18 years old teen.

"Ah, Kanda," Lenalee looked up from her spaghetti. "Where are you going?"

He was tempted to ignore her question and simply walk away, but it wasn't worth facing the wrath of her crazy brother. "Up."

Lavi finally stopped stuffing his face with his toast and milk and turned to Kanda. "Skipping class again, Yuu?"

The teen turned to glare at the red-head for daring to use his first name.

"History isn't so bad you know," Lavi pointed out. 'But stubborn Yuu just doesn't want to give it a chance'.

The Asian girl sighed and cut in before the other did anything rash infront of all these people in the cafeteria. "I'll inform Komui that you're not feeling well. But you better go for your class next time."

Kanda's glare narrowed further, and then he turned his head aside with a derisive snort. "Che, no one asked you to," he muttered.

Nothing else was said as the swordsman stalked off, and Lavi resumed his eating again.

"Hey, Lavi." the Asian girl spoke, 'I wonder what's up with Kanda's particular dislike of History. He didn't have problems with it until now though.'

Lavi stopped chewing on his toast like a rabbit and stared at Kanda's disappearing back.

"Who knows?" Lavi shrugged, stuffing the rest of his lunch into his mouth just as the bell rang.

* * *

Lavi glanced at the test paper in front of him and sighed, and plopped his head on the table ungracefully when he saw the context of the questions.

"Mr. Lavi," Link, their History professor called out. "There is no excuse for you to slack off on my test even though you might be the top scorer of this subject."

The red-haired teen sighed once again as he positioned his head so that he could see the questions while keeping his head on the table.

Question #1: In 2003, children were easy targets for the scientific experiments that were going on. Explain and support your view of this statement in no more than one thousand words.

_I guess it was a good thing that Yuu decided to skip History class this time._

* * *

_You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusti-_

"Peace my foot," Kanda grumbled as he yanked his headphone off, and took content in simply staring at the clouds as he laid on the rooftop. There isn't much peace if he could still hear the brats yelling downstairs even with his noise-isolation headphones on. Seriously, what's the point of a noise-isolation headphone if they don't work their purpose of blocking out the outside noise?

The dark-haired teen brought his hand up and stared at it. "Strength that keeps me walking huh?"

'_Keep on walking forward, Yuu-chan.'_

Kanda brought his hand back down and used it to shield his eyes instead.

"I'm trying, you idiot. I'm _trying_."

* * *

_'Mugen.'_

_'Eh?' the figure rubbed her tired eyes sleepily as she rose from where she was lying on the lap of the other's. 'Did you say anything, Yuu-chan?'_

_'Last time, you asked me about giving my sword a name didn't you?'_

_'Mm-hmm.'_

_'I've decided on Mugen.'_

_'Eehh.. Mugen, eh?' Kanda's lap was once again occupied as a white-haired girl by the name of Ellen snuggled into the said male. 'It kind of suits; infinite.'_

_'I'm not going to ask how u got to know Japanese, so you can go to sleep now.'_

_A soft chuckle could be heard before it was replaced by light snores as the girl fell asleep, clutching tightly onto the shirt of the other, as if afraid to lose him._

_'Che, baka Moyashi,' Kanda muttered as he took in the sight of Ellen. 'It's not as if I'm letting you go anywhere.'_

_Kanda held out his hand and watched as his sword materialized in front of him. Cobalt eyes stared at the said sword for a few moments before leaning back against the wall and letting it vanish. Cobalt eyes slowly closed as he too, drifted to sleep._

_'I guess I'd be relying on you from now on, Mugen.'_

* * *

**A/N: Woots. A new chapter! Nothing much to say, other than the standard 'Review pl0x', and 'Enjoy'.**

Random Fact: Christmas Edition.

Santa is in actual fact, obese. And the reason for his giving of presents during Christmas is so that those immature kids would stuff themselves full with candies, and eventually become fat like him.

Therefore, beware of Christmas treats. Santa is evil. Fats aren't funny.

P.S: MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU FOOLS.


End file.
